


Stud Show

by heyskylos



Series: Breeding Kennel [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bestiality, Breeding, Dogs, F/M, Gangbang, Horses, Knotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 03:42:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20401108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyskylos/pseuds/heyskylos
Summary: One night Sarah is taken to an event where people get to bring their stud animals to meet her.





	Stud Show

Low sounds of men's voices and dogs' barking reached Sarah's ears when she jumped out of the car. She had no idea where she was. Just a moment ago she had been in the back of a car inside the dog cage she always traveled in. One of her owners had been driving, while another had been following in a truck that now pulled to a stop behind them.

It was late at night, pitch black, but they hadn't been driving for that long. The details of the location were unimportant for her, though. She could see a large warehouse-looking building in front of her, right in the middle of countryside, and that was enough information for her. A large number of cars and bikes seemed to be parked nearby.

"Alright, go pee now before we take you inside," her owner said.

Sarah got on all fours and crouched down to pee like a female dog. The night was cool enough that she shivered a little, being completely naked and wearing only a fake tail.

Before they reached the door, there was a short whine that made Sarah turn back towards the cars.

"Go on, now. They'll follow you soon."

Once inside, someone started talking into a microphone, and the crowd quietened down a bit. It really was a crowd, gathered on one side of the room, and there was a buzzing energy. A slightly raised stage was on the other side of the room, with soft rugs and stands that looked familiar to Sarah.

"Gentlemen, and the few ladies we also have here. Our special guest has arrived. We would like to please remind you to keep your dogs in check or take them outside for a walk if they're too excited, so we can all have a nice, smooth breeding session."

A pat on Sarah's buttock was her cue, so she crawled up on the stage on all fours, swinging her hips so the tail wagged a little. Her breasts felt so full hanging below her that she was getting restless. She lay down on a white rug on her side, facing the crowd.

"For those of you who aren't familiar with Sarah, she's been an outstanding breeding bitch for over a year, letting stud dogs get some much needed experience."

While the host of the evening spoke, in a flurry of movement three puppies ran towards Sarah from the back of the stage, some kind of shepherd mixes. They ran right to Sarah, and her heart swelled with joy. Her babies. Two of the puppies latched onto her breasts immediately. There was a shocked noise from the crowd. The third one that was too slow this time gave up without a fight and went to give Sarah kisses and receive petting instead. The two faster puppies started sucking, their tails wagging like mad. Milk was flowing into their stomachs from Sarah's heavy breasts, drops of it escaping and sliding down her skin.

The audience was making all kinds of sounds, murmuring and cursing with low voices, some moaning.

She thought of the puppies as her own. The human baby that she had actually birthed, in order for her to start producing milk, had been taken away as soon as it was out of her body. That was fine with her, she had no real interest in a human baby. Apparently it had been a girl, so she assumed it would be raised somewhere, and some day when mature enough would become a breeding bitch as well. Instead of the baby, Sarah had been immediately given two male puppies. She had raised them well and they were now all grown and already breeding her. These three were from another litter. She was producing milk for the pups beautifully, and could go on like this hopefully for a few years before maybe having another human baby at some point, if her owners so decided.

She grabbed one of the feeding pups gently and pulled it away. It growled, angry at being deprived of the milk. Sarah's nipple was dark red and swollen. The puppy who hadn't had a chance to drink yet soon found the nipple, though, and started sucking. It felt so good, a tight pressure, a little pinching. Sarah was writhing on the rug a little, grabbing her long hair. She took a peek at the audience, getting a little thrill from the dropped jaws and eyes that were locked on her body. She then felt soft fur between her thighs, the third puppy that was now left without milk finding another source of a strong, enticing scent and moisture to lick.

"Oh, one of them has a taste for another juice that comes out of their mama. As you can see, Sarah's three puppies are already quite grown, and sadly will soon be weaned. I think we all know a way how we can help her get pregnant with a new litter of puppies, hmm?"

The host's words didn't cause an immediate reaction, the crowd perhaps struck so dumb with lust from staring at the scene in front of them. But soon they got on board with the fantasy.

"Breed her!" someone shouted and people laughed and yelled, causing the dogs to bark.

One of Sarah's owners came to collect the puppies away. Her soft round breasts felt better as she crawled to a breeding stand that let her rest her weight on it while on all fours. Her inner thighs felt slick when they rubbed together as she crawled.

"Each owner comes on the stage with their dog one by one, remember. If you haven't paid a fee in advance, then you can do it now backstage. And if you want to masturbate on her or have her suck you while your dogs are stuck, then that's fine. Here we go!"

Sarah glanced behind her and could see that the first dog was familiar to her. A Husky from her own kennel. In a practiced manner it dove right in and started licking her pussy. The crowd let out a collective gasp. She spread her legs more and pushed her ass up, whining when the tongue slobbered all over her pussy. Then the dog stopped, and she knew it was going to jump her.

"Oh my god," Sarah heard a female voice in the audience say. "Oh my god, oh my god..."

The Husky jumped on her back, front legs squeezing around her waist, the penis sliding into her. The woman in the audience squealed when the dog started humping vigorously, panting on top of Sarah and pushing deeper. The dick swelled rapidly in her, filling her vagina so deliciously that Sarah's eyes closed, her face tilted up and mouth open in happiness. Soon squirts of warm doggy cum hit her womb, several of them before the dog pulled off, not stuck inside her.

"One dose of seed inside her, although hardly enough to get us even started. Next one, please. A fine Pit Bull you have there, sir!" A man entered the stage with a gray Pit Bull on a leash. The dog was pulling heavily, trying to go in every direction at once, clearly overwhelmed. The man led the dog toward Sarah, and once it got a sniff of her pussy, it seemed to calm down, or rather had something exciting to focus on. The folds of Sarah's pussy received a thorough cleaning from the slick and the spilled cum, but her body was already producing more wetness from the feel of the large, warm and soft tongue. The dog's owner helped it mount her, and when the dog was fully inside her, its feet were off the ground. It was pumping its hips well, though, remaining on Sarah's back, its knot growing inside her pussy and stretching her. 

"Good boy, breed her!" men shouted. As if on cue, Sarah felt the cock inside her twitch and cum started pulsing out of it. The Pit Bull was stuck, its hips jerking every now and then and some more milky semen filling her. The owner had opened his fly and was now jerking off, by the sound of it sliding his hand on his stiff cock fast, until Sarah felt wetness dropping over her shoulders. The knot popped out, semen following it. 

"Well done. Next we have a Rottweiler, and damn, would you look at those balls? No doubt he's a proper stud, ready to breed the little bitch."

Something like an electric current went through Sarah and she straightened her posture. She was panting from excitement when the massive dog circled and sniffed her.

"Our bitch is horny for him, you can see it from the way she's pushing her ass back and offering her pussy."

"Oh yeah, she's gagging for that dick."

The dog was so heavy that Sarah's breath left her when the dog jumped her. After a few searching pushes the dick went in and started to grow. It was thick, so thick, pushing into her relentlessly. The sounds were ridiculously wet, her pussy so drenched. The dog was panting loudly in its excitement. The knot felt like a massive ball, it made her moan in pleasure that was bordering on agony. The Rottweiler was jabbing its hips madly, and then copious amounts of semen started filling her, the dog's heavy balls emptying. Sarah was lying on the breeding stand all limp, just squeezing the cock with the muscles of her vagina every now and then and sighing happily. That is, until her hair was suddenly grabbed and her head pulled back. A cock head was pushed against her lips and she opened her mouth for it. A musky length pushed in to fill her mouth and she sucked on it greedily. When it was twitching and come shot out of it, she moaned thinking about the thickness inside her pussy and fantasized that it was the Rottweiler's cum filling her mouth too.

The process of the knot pulling out happened so slowly that it was absolute heaven, her pussy being stimulated so exquisitely that she was screaming herself hoarse, orgasming powerfully when the knot finally popped out like a cork. Semen was pouring out of her, her pussy contracting helplessly. 

Now Sarah's owners came to help her get into another position: on a breeding stand that was like a lowered doctor's table, allowing her to be lying with her legs spread. Some kind of a large pointer dog was brought to her. It seemed confused at first, but its dick was out of the sheath and looking excited. Finally it jumped on her, resting its weight on her torso and pushing inside, almost like in missionary position. It was heaven, the angle making the thickening doggy dick rub inside her in a new way. This way it was also easier for Sarah to work her hips, push them up and roll them, meet the rapidly thrusting dick and milk it. Soon enough she was gasping in delight at being given more semen, both straight into her vagina and shooting across her lips from the owner masturbating above her. The dog pulled out easily, and she caught a glimpse of the pink, glistening member, a round knot and the beautiful head that had come to represent all her desires. Almost all. She felt her face twist in pleasure and a moan leave her mouth.

"Fuck, she wants it so bad. Can you see it? Your human dicks might please her if there's nothing else to be had, but it's the doggy dick she wants now. Give her more."

A black Great Dane was brought to her. God, she loved them. The owner was a surprise, though; a slim, fairly young woman. The breeding stand was raised to accommodate the dog, and then the owner led the dog between Sarah's legs, where it started to lick her slowly with its massive tongue.

"He's my lover," the woman bent down to whisper to Sarah. "And he's good at it. I thought you might enjoy him." Sarah watched curiously as the woman then lifted her skirt and revealed that she was wearing nothing beneath it. The noise from the crowd was loud, startling many dogs. With a smile the woman threw her leg over Sarah and crouched so that her pussy was right above Sarah's mouth. In a flash several men came to help, to hold her above Sarah so that the woman didn't have to do anything except sit there. Sarah extended her tongue and gave the pussy a lick, tasting the salty, heavy taste. She started lapping, sometimes copying the movements of the Great Dane's tongue sliding over her own pussy. The woman was dripping and Sarah drank it in, sucking the woman's clit hungrily, then lapping the pussy lips lightly. The better the dog's tongue felt, the more she felt the need to lick and suck the woman's arousal. Then the woman said something that Sarah didn't hear, but the dog stopped licking and jumped her instead. Its penis felt wonderfully large going in, and then it started to swell even more. Sarah was being completely owned by this woman and her dog, her mouth busy against the woman's heated pussy and the dog fucking her relentlessly. The woman came, screaming as more slickness came out of her, before the men lifted her away. Sarah's lips and chin were covered in pussy juices, her body sliding slightly back and forth on the breeding stand from the force of the dog's thrusts. Then it came too, the thickness jerking inside her as it shot a stream of watery cum into her. It felt like she was swelling with it. Sarah hugged the dog to her, wrapping her arms and legs around it and milking every last drop with her pussy, orgasming in a way that was like a long blissful wave smoothing over her.

From the corner of her eye she saw something flutter down onto the stage and recognized them as dollar bills; the men were throwing her tips, so affected by what they were seeing.

"What a good girl, ready to try out new things and please any master. I think she deserves a reward, don't you think? Shall we give her a pony?"

She whined uncontrollably, loud _aahs_ leaving her. If her tail had been real she would have wagged it furiously.

The men were shouting and cursing, a palpable fever pitch of excitement filling the room.

The Great Dane's knot had finally reduced enough and it pulled out with a wet sound, drops of moisture flying around. The dog started licking Sarah's pussy again, but the owner lured it away with the scent of her own pussy, murmuring how they were going home to breed some more.

Next Sarah heard the unmistakable sound of hooves hitting the floor. The breeding stand was adjusted again, now a separate rest added to it that a pony could lean on while thrusting without crushing Sarah underneath.

A white pony entered the stage. It was prancing nervously, probably confused by everything going on around it. 

"Settle down, please! We need to give the stallions a little more space and calm to perform well."

The pony's nostrils were flaring, though, and lifting her head Sarah could see its penis was extending from the sheath, hanging below the pony's stomach. The pony was brought to her, its owner grabbing the penis and sliding it all over Sarah's skin. Her stomach, inner thighs, gathering the slick there, before touching her drenched pussy. She moaned, the touch electric. Then to her surprise the pony was encouraged to step back away from Sarah. She looked at the owner, who turned the pony so that its jutting cock was visible. The owner made a come hither motion with his finger, but it didn't mean Sarah was expected to go to the owner. Instead she stared at the thick length, got off the breeding stand and crawled to the cock, kneeling under the horse. She grabbed it and kissed the flared head.

"Blow him! Fucking hell." 

It was like the shouts of the crowd didn't even matter. She wasn't doing this for them: she was doing it completely for herself. She opened her mouth and took the head in, groaning from the feel of the heated flesh filling her mouth and pressing against her tongue. She sucked and sucked, feeling how it made her pussy throb. Her eyes were closed and she took as much of the length inside her as she could, holding the horse cock with one hand while she sucked and squeezing her breasts with the other. It made milk flow out of them, drip along her skin.

She was a mare, a fertile mare wanting the stallion to mount her and breed her, worshiping his cock and wanting to drink him down, to receive the seed that belonged to her. She could do this all day. Their kennel still had only two stallions, and she had been begging her owners to get more. It was a dream of hers to start her days at the stables, to go from stall to stall to milk the cocks and drink their seed every morning. Then let the dogs breed her all day long, until she was as open and wet as possible in the evening, then go to the stables to let the stallions mount her and fuck her.

The cock was so hot, so alive. She could feel the veins on it with her tongue, feel how it was getting ready to shoot its load.

_"Mmh, mmh, mmh."_

"Is it gonna come? It's gonna come, isn't it? Oh, fuck. _Fuck_."

It throbbed and spasmed, and then the semen was shooting out of it straight down Sarah's throat. What felt like gallons of it, until she couldn't take it anymore and pulled back, the semen then filling her mouth and dripping down her chin before the penis left her mouth completely. Cum was still spraying out, hitting her face. If she didn't know any better, she would have thought the horse was pissing. But it was semen alright, delicious semen all for her that she had coaxed out. She rubbed it into her skin, and kissed the cock when it was finally done.

Men were grunting, probably jerking off in the audience watching her.

"Insatiable bitch, ain't she? I think her pussy is feeling neglected."

Sarah got back on the breeding stand and then a new pony was brought to her, a brown larger one that could have almost been a horse. No time was wasted, the flared head pushed against Sarah's pussy, and then the length of it was sliding in. She was directing it, taking as much as she could, which was a lot of it. The pony thrust, a strong push that made her shout. Again, a dirty slick sound in her ears as the cock pushed into her. She felt like a rag doll, helpless on the stand as the stallion was thrusting into her vagina, its only aim to make her pregnant with its sperm. The stretch was unimaginable. She could hear the pony's excited neighing, hooves hitting the floor as it thrust. Then all that sperm was shooting inside her, and it felt like she would explode with it. The pony pulled out, a river of cum following so that the floor was drenched.

Sarah lost track of everything for a moment, rubbing her clit lazily in a state of ecstasy, eyes half-closed. When she paid attention again, thick leather straps had been secured around her ankles and wrists, and now she was made to sit up so a harness could be put on her. A black horse was brought in, definitely a horse by the size of it, although it was not one of the giant horse breeds either. 

She couldn't figure out what was going on until she was placed under the horse and then lifted by the men, several straps going from her harness and limbs over the horses back. When the men finally stepped back, Sarah was secured in place under the horse. Her arms and legs wrapped around it, face below the horse's stomach, and her pussy... Right against the sheathed cock. Experimentally she pushed her hips up and rubbed against the length of it, feeling the heat of it against her pussy. She kept going, the motion making a wet slurping sound, and the cock emerging from the sheath. Men stepped in to adjust Sarah's position, to move her so there was more room for the cock to grow. The flared head of it was pushing against her opening, and she was panting madly. It popped in and she moaned. It was gaining length and thickness inside her, and she was being moved under the horse again so that the growing cock wouldn't tear her completely. It was still bordering on too much. The horse was stepping a bit restlessly, Sarah swinging with the movement. Finally it seemed the cock was fully hard. It was indescribable: she was entirely helpless under the horse, just a warm tight sheath for its hard cock. A fuck toy, who would be forced to follow along wherever the horse went. What if she was left like this for hours, the horse let out in a pasture? Sarah would be continuously stuffed full, milking the stallion's cock. The stretch of the member inside her and the arousing thoughts made her eyes feel like they were rolling back, and she could definitely feel some drool escape the corner of her mouth.

"Look at her. She's in ecstasy. Definitely looks like a new business opportunity. Anyone who needs their stallions' cocks emptied could rent her, strap her up and let the inevitable happen." 

Sarah was so full it felt like she couldn't even squeeze around the cock, just nudge her hips back and forth slightly, fucking herself on it. It was so good, so good, and she was- 

"Aah, aaaahhh!" she screamed, her whole body shaking and convulsing. She thought she was dying, unbearable ecstasy hitting her and making tears slide down her cheeks. The orgasm shook her to the core, but the stallion wasn't done yet, throbbing inside her but not coming. She got to enjoy the sensation a while longer, little mewls leaving her every time the horse changed its stance. Finally the stallion got restless and she tried her best to milk it. 

_Please fill me, please come in me_, she was saying inside her head, knowing as a bitch or a mare she wasn't supposed to speak. Then it started to shoot its load into her, warm horse cum spraying straight into her womb and filling it. It felt like nothing existed but the cock, it felt like it reached all the way inside her up to her throat. The pulsations of the cock were heavenly, shooting more semen into her, some seeping out even though the fit was so snug.

Eventually the cock was getting limp and started to slide out. The men detached Sarah's arms first and held her under the horse while the straps holding her lower body were being unfastened. Lying limp under the horse supported by the men, Sarah could see her lower body and the way she and the horse were still joined. The softening cock was still inside her, she could see a pink thickness going inside her and then dark skin at the base of the cock. She was feeling regretful that the horse was being made to leave. It felt like Sarah's pussy was now the cock's home and she would be empty without it. She wasn't empty of cum, though, so full of dog and horse cum that it was flowing out, and when the cock finally slipped out, it was like a bucketful of semen was being poured out of Sarah's gaping pussy.

The night was far from over, though, and there were still plenty of dogs and ponies eager to stick their cocks into a warm, slick hole.


End file.
